Out of the Ashes
by ljubav1986
Summary: My take on the mythical Season Five when Helen and Nikola are finally able to talk. Fluffy one shot.


A/N: I'm supposed to be writing an appellate brief, but I heard Marry Me by Train and it was so Teslen that I couldn't think about sufficiency of the evidence until I wrote this Reviews are love, so please send them my way, and I will send you virtual Teslen chocolate chip cookies.

Diclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary, as much as I would like to, or the lyrics to Marry Me. I'm not making any money and I'm very much judgment proof, so please don't sue me. Thanks!

Of all the things for him to be thinking about before one of the most pivotal moments of his life, Nikola Tesla was thinking about a bird. Not one of his precious pigeons, or even the elusive white dove. He was thinking about the mythical Phoenix. It was a beautiful, immortal bird with the gift of healing. Every so often, it would age and wither and finally burst into flames, only to be born again out of the ashes. The Phoenix reminded him very much of the not-quite-as-mythical woman who stood in front of him.

Helen's last life had quite literally gone up in flames, and, even knowing her as well as he did, Nikola could not believe the life had been reborn out of those ashes. The last few weeks had been filled with settling into the new underground Sanctuary, learning all of its nooks and crannies, finalizing the security protocols, learning the new Praxian technology, and settling in the new residents. It seemed like neither Helen nor Nikola had taken a break since they arrived, and yet everything was so new and exciting that they hardly felt the fatigue.

One afternoon, they found themselves alone in the library and, for the first time in quite possibly their entire existence, without a crisis to attend to. Helen's parting kiss had occupied a part of Nikola's conscious thought ever since it had happened, but they had never found a chance to talk. Now, it seemed like they would have an eternity for that conversation.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

They looked at each other almost shyly. Each opened their mouth to talk at the same time, caught themselves, and silenced. There was a pause that seemed to stretch minutes before Nikola cleared his throat and began.

"There's no global crisis, right?" He asked, lightly, knowing perfectly well there wasn't.

"Not at the moment, no. You aren't about to sneak off to take over the world are you?" She looked slightly less certain as to the answer she would receive. Nikola laughed.

"With everything here, who needs the world?" He paused, afraid to broach the next subject. "Druitt's gone." It was a question, but it came out sounding like a very hesitant statement. Helen's eyes softened.

"All evidence seems to indicate so. Maybe he's finally at peace." Nikola searched her eyes for grief or regret but all he saw was his own reflection in her eyes. They stood like this for quite awhile before Nikola reached into his pocket. He had bought it literally centuries ago, waiting for the right moment. It wasn't a diamond, but a ruby, because red suited her so well. Too many opportunities had been lost waiting for her to notice him, then waiting for her to get over Druitt, then waiting for her to save the world. This was the moment.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
_

He didn't drop to one knee. Instead, he took a step forward, took her hands in his, and pressed the ring into her palm.

As if he was continuing their game of questions, he asked lightly, "You're going to marry me now, right?" And he stepped back, and waited.

He truly expected surprise, rejection, or laughter at the very idea. He should have learned by now that nothing surprises Helen Magnus. She looked down at the ruby ring in her palm, smiled, and slipped it on her finger. Looking up at him, she grinned. "It's about time."

That took HIM by surprise. "About time? Haven't given me a lot of encouragement, have you?" She laughed and reached out to him. He pulled her close in a tight embrace.

"I couldn't very well make it easy for you, now could I?" For once, instead of inventing a comeback, he silenced her with a kiss, long and deep, that left them acutely aware of how apart their bodies were. There was no more talking for awhile, and Nikola couldn't find it in him to complain._  
_  
_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way_

There was no one else present. It had been the just the two of them in the beginning, and it would eventually be just the two of them in the end. They were a government of their own, so there was pastor or priest or judge. They had always lived by their own rules, and this was no time to change their ways. She didn't wear white, but a crimson dress that reminded Nikola very much of the dress she was wearing the first day he saw her, the day he swore that-if he ever got up the courage to introduce himself—he would marry her.

The promises he made were not traditional, but they were his.

"I promise to love you. I promise never to run. I promise you will be happy. I promise that even if the civilization crumbles above us, we will still be here, and I will still be yours."

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_


End file.
